


Pool

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond being casually ableist, Drabble, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), The Diamonds and their empathy problems tho, it's pretty much canon don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Pink and Blue Diamond spend a day relaxing.





	Pool

"Blue!"

Said diamond turned to face the younger gem with a look of mild curiosity, a small smile on her face - the same old smile she used whenever Pink began blabbering about a pointless subject.

The small diamond was so dwarfed by her that she simply sat on her knees as she slumped down in the lukewarm waters. She was making exaggerated hand gestures while she talked to her, beaming brightly.

("Did you know that there are at least five _hundred_ different kinds of organic species on the Golden Planet?" Blue half-heard Pink tell her.)

Unfit for a diamond, but that didn't matter now.

Pink was happy.


End file.
